


Just A Monday Night

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP... that is all ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Monday Night

Hands grabbed thighs tight as Tommy slowly sank down on that rock hard cock he knew so well. He closed his eyes, taking in more of that intense feeling of being stretched beyond belief. Anticipating the feeling of being bottomed out, ‘touch down’ he called it. Finally curly hairs of Adam’s groin tickled his balls and he just sat there, no way was he going to move just yet. This was probably his favorite moment, when he felt so full he could burst and right before that huge cock would start sliding long, hard and deep in and out of him.

Tommy opened his eyes and looked at his lover whose eyes were also still closed, but he knew they wouldn’t be for long. Adam was a watcher, especially when Tommy was riding him, like he was about to do. As soon as Tommy lifted himself up, Adam’s eyes opened, so dark with lust, locking eyes with Tommy.

His ride started slow, even after all this time they had been together, his body still needed to get used to both Adam’s size and his intrusion into his body. Slowly lifting himself up, to a point where that big bulgy head restretched his rim. And down just as slow, feeling every inch fill him up. Repeating this process over and over, excruciatingly slow upwards until he almost lost that connection and down until he bottomed out.

He never keeps this pace up for long, needing more. Faster and faster he moves, lifting himself up and letting himself fall, slamming Adam inside him with a force. Each time he slams himself down, his movements are more uncontrolled yet he knows exactly what he is doing, until that point where he can’t keep his eyes focused on Adam any longer and falls forward, begging Adam without words to take over.

Adam always does. Slowing down just a little bit, knowing Tommy will protest, but ignoring said protests and just keeps going. He knows Tommy will quiet down once he realizes what he is doing. Protests turn into moans as soon as Adam hits that sweet spot, not giving up until he feels Tommy gets too close.

Adam knows exactly when that moment is and he knows that Tommy always knows he is not going to let him yet. Just like Tommy expected, Adam lifts him up, off his cock and directs him on his knees. Amazed by this beautiful body before him, doing exactly what he is ordered to do, no questions asked, he just watches for a few seconds as his blond lover eagerly awaits what Adam is about to do to him. He can almost see him shiver with anticipation.

As soon as he is sure Tommy’s orgasm is at bay again, he finally touches his back, caressing him with trails of his nails, all the way down until he reaches his hole, remembering how Tommy squirmed delightedly as he rimmed him only a little while ago. Pushing a finger in, Tommy arched his back, gripping the headboard until his knuckles turn white.

When Adam pulls back his finger, Tommy expects him to grab his own dick for a quick jerk, just to get him back to that edge again. Yeah, he knows Adam likes to tease him like that. But instead, without warning, Adam slams his cock inside Tommy hard. This, Tommy had not expected, but fuck did it feel good. Adam showed no mercy, pounding into him so hard and so rough, he knew his ass would be sore for days, but he didn’t care. He needed Adam to keep going just like this.

Tommy knows Adam is close when he feels his hair grabbed tight, pulling him backwards, yet keeping him on all fours. Loud moans and shouts fill the room as Adam shoots his load deep inside Tommy’s bowels. Tommy can hardly breathe and his body goes tense. He can feel Adam’s orgasm all throughout his own body. That strong connection still surprises him at times, but it makes him love his man even more.

When Tommy cannot carry Adam’s weight any longer, he lowers himself with Adam on top of him and lay them down. Only then realization hits him that he had come himself, feeling the sticky wet fluid on the sheets he now lays on top of. Again nothing new, this has happened before after being so into Adam. He should film it one time… fuck that would be hot…


End file.
